ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Animus Rifs Episode I -The Power of NEO!
Animus: Good day Mr. or Ms. Reader or all the other genders I'm only mentioning to avoid being killed by Marine, as you should know, am the Coffee Lawyer, Ultraman Animus, and today I am here to rip apart, all the OP characters on the Ultraman wikia, so, without further ado, let us get started. *The scene cuts to a picture of Ultraman Neo Mebius* Animus: Ah, the integrity of this character, who of course is one of the many variations of Ultraman Moebus. Believe it or not he uses the Power of NEO! *Cough Cough* Undertale Reference not intended. *Cough Cough* , NEO of course being added to signify that his manliness level has gone from Negative fiftey-nine to..................................OVER-WAIT! You thought I was going to say 9,000, didn't you, unless you've been reading ahead, BUT, AND THIS IS A KIM KARDASHIAN SIZE BUT, this guy's manliness blows 9,000 out of the water, he's OVER 9001!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOA!!! It's TOO HIGH!!!!!! *An explosion occurs due to the Power Level of Neo Mebius* Animus: Now, take into consideration this guy is Op. We all know that, he's more Baraghi than Ultra. But I ask, what would he be like if he's all Baraghi? I think it is having an effect on him, he's starting to become less Canadian, which granted is not a bad thing, the less beavers the better! It's just........he's kind of getting odd. I think if he lets himself become stronger and more Baraghi he'll be pure energy soon enough!! And wait, using Baraghi, he could turn himself invincible, but why doesn't he, because he's CANADIAN! The guy is too busy petting beavers and licking maple syrup off of trees and being soft on his enemies to care....he had a nice gym coach as a kid I guess. Lucky guy ,but that's just a theory, a GAME THEORY! Thanks for watching...nah.....my name is neither Mat, nor Pat. Animus: So here we've got Minus Mebius..one step away from Suc-I mean she who shall not be titled. And he is just the evil form...yep...nothing special here with this guy...surprisingly he's not evil as Vengeance either, but I do find him more uncreative than an Atari Space Shooter! Or one of Lord Ba Dao's forms! OUCH! Anyway, this guy knows nothing about love, what a dweeb! A Beaver loving dweeb, I on the other hand know .7 percent out of 100 percent about love, aren't the most genius person in the world huh? Look, when your character has like 24 serious forms, you know you messed up, Look at me, I totally have nothing OP whatsoever! It's not like I could just take the soul of Alien Reiblood or anything, hehheehhehe...fear me....AS I WAS SAYING.....Mebius' best form is Glitter form, where he gains the power of..................ARTS AND CRAFTS!!!!!!! Mebous uses SO much glitter that it overwhelms any enemy! Then he glues em down so they can't escape.....RIP. Not to mention he has a Glitter Zone. A zone of paper mache, glitter, crayon, and yarn....scary.... I couldn't survive that man. HE'S INVULNERABLE!! Canadians have the key to immortality, I tell ya. This is why Mebius' actor left, because he couldn't take the 9001 levels of power. Ratings This is the rating section, I think. He_likes_it.gif JugglerandhisCreepyFace.jpg Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ultraman Animus Continuity Category:Galaxilord1954 EX Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Animus Episodes Category:Animus Rifts